Prophecy
by Shadowgirl502
Summary: Vampire AU: Kory Anders lived a life as an average college girl in Gotham, but soon discovers that those close to her were creatures of the night. She must trust them as she discovers her past life and the powers she holds. Kory finally found a people that she can call friends and family. Rated M for language and later chapters
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Do not own teen titans characters or young justice characters. Only own my OC and story line.

**Prologue**

3rd Pov

The house was quietly sound with the three children sound asleep. The Anders family held two daughters and young son; Koma, Kory, and Ryan.

Myand and Luand were in the living room, speaking to one another with the concerns they have about their children. "Myand, I believe we should send them to stay with Galfore for the night. I have this feeling that something terrible with occur."

Myand sighed and he ran his hand through his beard, than looked at his wife worrying, "My love, I understand your concerns and we will send them to their uncle Galfore tonight. My main concern is our beloved Kory," he stood and made his way to the bookshelf and grabbed the old ancient book, "They will be coming for her and the neckless. We must be prepared for what they might bring, Luand. For the sake of our family and humanity." he returned to his wife's side and held her hand in comfort.

She released a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes tight, "We have been running for far much time. Why our daughter? I understand that our ancestors have been involve with their kind, but why fight for power? A little girl who could change the world for the better or for the worse."

They sat in silence for a moment, "We need to get them out of here." Myand stood, but before he helped his wife, there was a loud crash sound followed with a bang that fit the ground. Luand jumped and ran up the stair, "The children, Myand!" she panic as she entered her eldest daughter's room.

She was in shock at the horror scene, "No," she gripped the door frame as she stares at Koma's lifeless form. The window was broken in and the room was a mess. Myand reached his wife and saw the scene before him. He grabbed his wife's arm and shook her.

"Luand, snapped out of it. We were too late, there is a chance to save Ryan and Kory" he let her go as she recovered and he went for Ryan, and his wife went for Kory.

Myand knocked the door down to find three figures in his son's room and to him his beloved son lying dead on the floor. Anger grow within Myand. The figures showed themselves, one was tall, buff, black hair, his face covered with three scars. He was dress formal as a general and the man beside him, had his white hair in long pony tail and eye patch covering his right eye. The last figure was a young girl with blond hair who was standing above the little boy's body.

The first man spoke, "Mr. Anders, forgive our unexpected visit and the mess we caused. We merely want the young girl. Hand her over before any more trouble occurs."

Myand growled at him, "You dare ask forgiveness after murdering my son and daughter! You sick bastard, if you think I will allow any of you to take my daughter than you are surely mistaken."

The man sighed and singled the girl, "Than I am left with no other choice. Kara. Now" he narrowed his eyes as the girl launched her attack on Myand.

Luand throw her youngest daughter's door open, but to find it empty. Her daughter is gone, she ran towards the open window hoping to see where she have gone, but saw nothing. "X'hal, X'hal, where have you gone Kory. Please be safe." she paced around the room, looking for any signs than it hit her. The neckless.

She left the room and went for the book that her husband removed, she opened and realized the neckless is gone too. "No, no, no, this can't be. They have her and the gem" she dropped the book and ran up the stairs to her husband.

Entering her son's room, she found the life of her husband being sucked out of him. She screamed, "Myand!" as the blond girl throw his body to across the room, her red eyes stared at Luand. She launched herself at her, but was stopped by another new person. She was young woman in her early twenties with black hair that reached her mid back.

"Helena hold her off" another voice stated

He looked at her, "Luand, my name is Bruce and I'm here to help you. Forgive me for being late to save your children and husband." Bruce explained

Bruce and the girl beside him glared at the men in front of them, "Vandal. Slade. What have you done." he snarled at them.

Vandal chuckled, "The same reason as you, but instead of protecting, we are here to take the girl and wipe the whole family out" he grinned

The other man beside him step forward, "Bruce, it seems you are late, yet again" Slade chuckled at the man across from him.

Bruce turned to Luand, "Where is your daughter?" he asked in a low whisper, but knows very well that vampires have super hearing.

Her eyes started to tear up, she lost her husband and beloved children. Her youngest daughter has gone missing, along with the neckless. "She's gone." she choked out

The other girl with violet hair looked at Bruce, "Then they have her."

"Luand what else is left that we need to know?" he asked

She stared at them, "The neckless went missing as well. There is all the information and stories about this downstairs."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Rachel go find the papers and books." She nodded and ran down the stairs.

Luand screamed, as Bruce turned around only to be punched by Vandal. The two begin to fight and Slade grabbed Luand by the neck, "Where is she? Tell me now or else I'll send to the afterlife along with the rest of your pathetic family," he growled at her.

She gasped for air, "I do not know, where she is." she choked out

His fangs grow out and he sunk them into her neck, making her scream, slowly her life was being drain. Than Bruce removed Slade from her, "Enough!" he shouted at him.

Vandal stood, his red eyes glaring at Bruce, "Slade, we leave now. They don't have the girl" he jumped out the window, followed by Slade. "This isn't over Bruce, not until every human is begging on their knees."

Richard raced to locate the young girl, but to find her room completely empty. No one was in the room, everything was still neat and it seems no one entered here. Fear, worry and anger started to sink in as he tried to think of something that will make sense for the girl's absents. His focus soon moved towards Sheen who came in by the window and smirked at him.

"Grayson, nice meeting you here, but I don't have time to stay around and talk to you cause I have some business to attend to" he grinned

Richard's eyes turned a dark red shed as he tighten his fists, "Where is she, Collin?" he growled out in pure anger and hate

Sheen's eyes widen at his statement, "You mean, you don't have her?" he asked

Richard's eyes returned back to their normal blue shed. Realization sinks in as the pieces came together. "If we do not have her and you do not either, then..." his eyes widen at the thought that the young girl went missing while two vampire clans are after her.

Sheen jumped out the window and went to warn his leader that the girl missing.

Richard exit the room and check the rest of the house, hoping that maybe she is somewhere in the house. Than check the surrounding area, if she happens to be there, but he knows deep down that she's gone and they're not going to find her.

Luand laid there breathing in her last breath, "Please... protect her..." her eyes became glossy. Bruce closed his eyes as he stood up. His daughter climbed in through the window. "Father, what happen?" He gave his daughter a sad glace, "We were too late to stop them" he stated.

Helena stared to the ground where the Anders family laid dead expect Kory who happen to go missing. "What do we do? Kory Anders is missing and The Light doesn't have her. Where could she have gone, father?" she asked out of concern that the girl will not be found again.

He walked towards the window and gazed at the scenery, "We'll search for her and find her before they do. I will not let their death be in vain."

Rachel entered the room with a book and pile of papers on top of it. "This all I could find. They hold every important information about the prophecy and the story about Princess Korand'r. We can use to our benefit againt The Light Coven."

Bruce walked towards her and analyzed the papers, "This will help us and Kory understand her past."

Richard stormed in with pure anger in his eyes as he glared at the wall, opposite from where Helena is at. "I could not locate a scent nor any heartbeats" he muttered out

Helena released a heavy sigh, "This can't be happening! She was here and now it is like she vanished" she began to rant, "The Anders lost their lives; Ryan who was just a children. Why? Why take the lives of those who have not done a thing wrong?" she looked at her father with sad blue eyes. "Why is it that the innocent always will suffer no matter the years that go by? Will it ever change?"

Richard's hands balled into fists as he spared a glance to the ones who lost their lives protecting their children, but their efforts will be in vain until Kory shows up again. Bruce looked at his daughter with sympathy in his eyes and shook his head, "The innocent will always be the ones to suffer, but we will not fail them. Kory Anders will be found and be under our care. For the sake of our world and human world."

**A/N: **Sheen Collin is my own OC. I never liked Xavier Red as Red X, so I have created my OC to be Red X. He has his own backstory and if you want to know anything from him then pm me. Please review and tell me your thoughts. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave you opinions and thoughts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **Do not own teen titans characters or young justice characters. Only my own OC (Sheen Collin) and story line.

12 Years Later

Gotham City

Kory's Pov

I walked through the park so I could get to my apartment quicker. I'm so excited that my little adopted brother Garfield is coming to stay with me, which means I'm going to see him and Megan. It's been awhile since I last saw them. Megan lived at Happy Harbor with Gar, while I moved to Gotham cause I got a scholarship to Gotham Academy. Since my stay here I made a few friends, but I only concerned Artemis as my best friend and who happens to my roommate. Then there is Sheen who's also a close friend, we're both in the same band and he usually flirts with me, but he isn't really my type of guy.

I stopped in my tracks when I sensed that someone was watching me. I've been having this feeling for almost months now and I don't know why. It's like someone is stalking me and knowing my every movement. I shooked it off and continue to walk down the street and up the stairs, but I couldn't stop feeling that I'm being watched.

I entered the building heading to the fifth floor and finally reached my door, unlocking it and entering the quite room. I looked at the table and saw the mail, I knew Artemis must have came back already.

"Artemis?" I yelled out while putting my bag in my room.

"Yeah, Kory? What's wrong?" she replayed while entering my room looking to see everything's in place than stared at me. She always seem to check everything around me for some odd reason, maybe she's just overprotective.

I walked passed her and enter the living room than turned around and smiled at her, "Artemis, you need to stop worrying over me. I am fine," I spinned around once to prove my point and sat on the couch "I was only asking to make sure you were here. Plus, my brother and sister are coming over to stay with us. I am so excited to see them! I just cannot wait!" I giggled remembering how Gar used he's innocent face when caught and Megan's baking.

Artemis sat at the table and smirked at me, "I know, you haven't stopped talking about them this whole week. I'm going to feel left out when your sis arrives." her smiled faded

I dropped my smile and walked over to her and hugged her giving it a tight hold, "Arty, you know you are just like family to me. You will never be left out, plus I know Megan and you would get along just fine."

Artemis laughed, "You do have a point. So when will they arrive?" she asked

I looked at the clock, "They should be here in an hour."

Artemis got up and grabbed her cell phone and her eyes narrowed. "Hey, umm… Kory I have to go. I'll come back around seven, okay. I just need to take care of something, important." she told me and she grabbed her jacket than left, but before she did. "Kory, make sure the windows and doors are lock and don't open to anyone you don't know, okay" she narrowed her sea gray eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Artemis, I am twenty two years old, I think I am old enough to know what to do. Okay?"

With that she left and I locked the door behind her, and went to lock the windows. I reached my window, but I got the feeling that someone's watching me again. I looked through the window and saw no body, but I still felt it. I locked it and covered it, I still couldn't shake the feeling away. I began to clear the other half of my room so Megan can have it and clean up the spare room for Gar. I know young boys need their alone time without girls around, also that he has a man-cave or what they call it.

It took about ten minutes to fix everything for them to stay at and I was heading for the kitchen, but I heard a tapping sound on my window. I turned around and thought it might have been the wind, but wind doesn't make a tapping sound. "I think I'm going insane" I mutter to myself, but the noise came again.

I slowly walked towards the window, I grab the curtain, but than my phone went off. I pulled it out, forgetting about the weird sounds and looked at the screen to see Sheen. I smiled to myself and answer," Hey, Sheen."

"Hey, Kor. I was calling to know that you're still going to meet up with the outsiders so we can work on our music and plan the concert out. Are still gonna show up? You are the lead singer." he explained

I giggled, "Sheen, you know I'll go, but for the planning. I know you guys are ready to put on a show without me," I replayed in a joyful tune," Is that the only thing you're calling me for? Hmm?"

He chuckled "Hey, can I call my favorite girl whenever I want? Plus I wanted to hear your voice and know you're fine." I could tell he was smirking on the other end of the call.

"Yeah right, I'm just-" I heard the door bell, it must be Megan and Gar, "-Hey, Sheen. I got to go, my sister and brother just got here. Talk to you later, goodnight, sweet dreams." I hanged up before he could replay back.

I walk towards the door and look through the pep-hole and was greeted with a goofy smile, I knew it has to be Garfield. I unlocked the door and smile big, "Gar! Megan!" I squealed

Garfield gave me a tight hug and Megan laughed and joined the family embrace, "It's been so long since I seen you two! Gar, you grew! Oh, X'hal, next thing I know you're going to be a handsome husband to a lucky lady." I scratched his head

I laughed at his reaction, "Stop, you're embarrassing me! I'm seventeen!" he ran through the door and entered my home. I smiled when he played with my cat Silkie. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, "Megan, you're freezing! Come lets get you inside to warm you up." I pulled her in and helped with the bags.

"Sis, it's okay. Gotham is known for its cold weather. Don't worry about me. Okay, Kory" she smiled at me. But I couldn't help to wonder why her skin was a bit pale than usual and was cold as ice, I mean Gotham is usually cold, but _not_ that cold. Weird.

"Megan you could share my bedroom. I cleared the other half so you stay there. Gar, the bedroom next to the bathroom in the hall is yours, it is clean, so get yourself comfortable in it." I smiled

He grabbed his bags and got Silkie wrapped around his neck, "Thanks, sis!" he said to me while he fixed up his new room to he's liking. Megan looked into my room and placed her stuff on the twin bed. "Thank, sis. I'm sorry that I am taking some of your room" she gave me a sad smile.

I shook my head and giggled, "It is okay, Megan. Plus I don't need all this space and I would love that you and me are room buddies again, like when we lived with Marie." I smiled sadly at thought of Marie Logan, she's been gone for four years. I truly do miss her. She was always a motherly figure to me even if she wasn't my real mother.

Megan smiled at me, "How's Gotham been treating you? Any guys in your love life? School?" she grabbed my hands and pulled to my bed, while she sat across from me on her bed. I began answering her questions, "No, there isn't anyone in my love life" I rolled my eyes at her "Okay, Megan? Gotham's been fun aside the depressing vibe. I mean, I made a band; The Outsiders, I'm the lead singer and leader. School's been good, not too boring or stressful. What about you?"

She thought for a moment than looked at me, "Let's just say there's a lot that happen over the past few years that we haven't seen each other. Where to start... Oh yeah. I met some interesting people and I got to travel a bit more, saw most of Europe. Also finished school, so I'm set to try to move on in my next chapter in life." I noticed she didn't seem too happy about it, her smile faded when she spoke about life. That's not like her to become depress about life.

I cupped her hands in mine and try to ignore the cold, but my own heat made hers warmer. "Sis? Is everything okay? I've noticed that you've seen a bit off, like you're sad about something." I asked in a soft tone.

Her eyes widen, "No, why would you think that? I'm just so tired from the trip here. I think we should go to bed." she got up and started to fix the bed.

I knew she's hiding something from me and it's something important, I can feel it.

_I kept running like my life depend on it until I reached a gate. I heard steps coming behind me and I needed to get away from them. I entered the gates and ran into the passage, but I stopped when I notice symbols on the wall. When I touched it, the whole wall began to glow a faint green and I spun around to see all the symbols light up. Then I froze when I knew I wasn't alone, anymore._

_"You shouldn't be in here, Koriand'r or do you prefer Kory" he spoke with calm tone, he looked familiar, but I never met him before_

_He began to walk towards me and lightly grab my neckless and stared at it. I stared at him, I was too scared to move. "Do you know what this is?" he asked_

_I shook my head, "No" I answered in a shaky tone_

_He let it go and walked to one of the walls and stared at it, "It holds great power only you can unlock, so don't let it get in the wrong hands. Believe me when I say, don't let no one take it from you," he explained without looking at me, "I am one of your protectors, I also have a similar neckless, but mine is a tear drop. A symbol for sorrow and the forgotten or the terrible souls."_

_I tried to let this information sink in about it doesn't make sense, "What does mine stand for?" I asked_

_He glanced at me for a second, "You stand for, warmth, passion, and a new beginning. Many also say you are the symbol of our salvation."_

_I stared at the symbols and I noticed that I could read half of this, "Who are you?" _

_The young man who looks like he's in his twenties looked at me. His hair is black as the night and styled with the tips facing upward like if they defy gravity. He was wearing a suit and tie, he was very thin, but I could see that he does have muscle. I notice his eyes were dark brown, maybe even black. Then I knew he wasn't from this time, by the way the suit is styled and his speech._

_He continued to walk towards me with his hands behind his straight back. He bowed his head to me, "My name is Klarion also known as Klarion the Witch Boy. I thought you would somewhat remember me, Princess Koriand'r- I mean Kory," he walked passed me, "I was once a friend of yours. You saved me from myself and I could never repay you for that, but I can not change who I chose to be. Not after your death centuries ago, I became a protector not so long ago after your passing and I knew one day you will return as the book says." _

_Then I heard footsteps from behind, I turned around to find the person that I tried to get away from. "What do you want?" _

_She had long blonde hair, pale skin, she was wearing shorts with a black tang top, along with a brown jacket and a pair of brown boots. She didn't answer, but only stepped forwards with her hallow black eyes staring at me and fangs showing. I thought for a moment and figured out that she's a vampire, a real vampire. I started to panic, than I stared at her in shock. She was smiling at me, not just a normal smile, but an evil smile that could give you nightmares. "I'm here to kill you" she hissed at me. _

_I glanced back at Klarion, but he was gone, than I looked back at the woman in front of me. I stutter, "Why?"_

_Before I could blink she ran towards me grabbing me by the neck and throwing me against the wall. I gasped for air while being lifted off the ground, "Please... stop!" I gasped out while trying to escape her grip. _

_I stared at her face, seeing her smirking at me like she's being amused by my own pain, "You are a danger to our kind and we wouldn't stand having you alive to save humanity. Vampires will destroy and conquer this world," she growled at me. I grabbed her neck and felt the neckless that seem to be shaped as a butterfly around her cold dead neck, I tried to rip it off, but I slowly becoming weak._

_Darkness stated to consume me, but I try to fight back the darkness, than I heard another voice. I think it came from a male and he seems angry at the female who's holding me._

_"Terra, let her go!" he yelled at the girl, whose name I believe is Terra._

_He throw her off me than the man turned his attention towards Terra. _

_"What's the matter, Grayson? Afraid, I'll hurt your little star?" she mocked him _

_I glanced at the man, who's goes by Grayson, I guess. He looked at me, "Are you alright, Kory?" he helped me up and I noticed his bright blue eyes. I could stare at them forever. I glanced at his whole figure and notice his pale skin. He was tall, thin, but he was well built and his hair was black, the thing that I noticed the most was his skin, it was cold as ice. Then it hit me, he's a vampire too. Before I could do anything, Terra kicked him on his side than stared down at me. I was doom when she jump at me._

I woke up screaming than I suddenly felt a pair of cold hands holding me down. Then I heard someone speaking to me, "Kory! Kory, wake up! Calm down, calm down...shh it's me, Megan."

I open my eyes to see a brown eyes in front of me, than I finally remembered where I am. I placed my hand on my forehead, I felt sweat on my palm and my heart beat slowly started to decrease. Finally, I looked at my sister, "Megan? What's...? What time is it?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

Than Artemis ran into the room, "Kory? What's wrong?" she went to my side.

I shook them off and stood up, "I'm fine, it was just a dream. Okay?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at me, "You've been having nightmare's for the past month or so. That's not normal. What's wrong?" she question

Megan glanced at Artemis than looked at me, "Kory, please tell us what's wrong. I mean having nightmares are normal, but having them for a month that's not right. You can tell me about it."

I glanced at the clock on my night stand, it read 2:37 a.m. "It's nothing to worry about, okay. Now lets just go back to bed." I tried to change the topic because I really don't want to speak about it. The dream felt so real, I felt the pain like I was there in person.

"What's going on? It's like three in the morning." Garfield mumbled at the door way, with his hair sticking out everywhere.

"Nothing, just nothing. Go back to sleep Gar" I spoke softly to him

He yawned, "Man... I need my beauty sleep too ladies, I mean-" he looked at his whole body than at us,"-doesn't happen out of no way. Goodnight, ladies" he stalked back to his room

I couldn't help but just laugh at his immature side even at the age of seventeen and Artemis and Megan join in too.

I couldn't go back to sleep even if I tried, I couldn't get those images out of my head. I grapped my blanket and headed towards the living room and get some hot tea to calm me down enough so I could sleep. As I dragged the blanket, Megan open her half lid eyes as she turned towards me, "Kor? What are you doing?" she asked me in a tired tone.

I sighed, "I'm gonna go to the living room and make myself some tea. I just couldn't sleep. Just go back to sleep and don't worry about me. Okay?" I explained while wrapping myself in the warmth of my blanket and as I reached the door frame, she responded "Alright, Kory."

I closed the door behind me and went to the kitchen to prepare some tea and walked to the couch. I carefully placed the mug down on the coffee table, but instead of sitting down on the couch, I made my way to the balcony. I sat down on the chair and wrapped the blanket tightly around me as I stare at the star filled sky.

Bring my knees to my chest, I rested my head on them. I released a small sigh as the cold wind danced across my cheeks. I closed my eyes as I tried to figure out why I keep having these weird dreams or nightmares.

As I began to get lost in thought, I felt a pair of eyes watching me again. I open my eyes and looked around to see who was watching me, but I still didn't see anybody. Why, do I always have this feeling of me being watched? I haven't felt like this since I was living with the Logans and it returned again once I moved to Gotham.

I brushed the thought away as I stood up and went back into my apartmeny. Before I closed the door, I glanced around once again and still found nobody. Closing and locking the door, I made my way to the couch and brought the tea to my lips as took a sip.

Time went by until my eyes started to become heavy and sleep trying to calm me. I placed the empty cup down. I laid down on the couch instead of returning back to my own bed and closed my eyes as sleep took over me. I couldn't help, but feel someone brush my hair aside and kiss my hair, than I heard a whisper that I couldn't make out before sleep fully took over once again but this time with ease.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading,I'll update the next chapter when I get the chance. Please review and tell me your thoughts. It takes a couple of seconds and you don't need to have an account to review, so feel free to leave you opinions and thoughts.


End file.
